


After Shitty Days (Sometimes We Just Gotta Get Laid)

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what else to say, I have never seen a "canon" in my life, It doesn't exist, Oh, Oral Sex, Strap-On, Super Santa Femslash 2018, enthusiastic consensual spanking, look - Freeform, now I don't know what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: In a universe all of my own, Lena and Maggie meet up and M'gann knows just what they both need.





	After Shitty Days (Sometimes We Just Gotta Get Laid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/gifts).



> This was a mix-up because the prompts got confused, but I heard that my giftee wouldn't mind, so hopefully, this is okay. This is nowhere near canon compliant so if that bothers you, you have been warned. 
> 
> Prompt: Consensual, enthusiastic spanking
> 
> Also, I have nothing against pillow queens. In fact, I encourage them. In fact, call me.

Her informant backed out on her, the captain decided she needed some desk leave, and the test she was hoping would come back positive was, of course, negative.

M'gann takes one look at her and just leaves the bottle at her usual booth. At least there's one good thing in this world.

Then Lena Luthor herself walks in. As if this isn't an alien bar and her family name isn't synonymous with xenophobia. She frowns and turns… toward Maggie aaaanddd starts walking right toward Maggie, great, what the fuck?

Maggie glances over her should and there's M'gann, pointing at her table. Well, there must be a good reason if M'gann is telling Luthor to sit with her.

Oh, probably to keep Luthor alive.

Then Lena Luthor plops down into the seat across from her and gives the bottle she's pouring from the most aggressively condescending look Maggie's ever seen. And Maggie's seen a H'gorth look at a M'gorth.

“I had a shit day, what's your excuse?” Maggie snaps and then downs half her glass.

“I sent my abusive mother to prison today when she tried to wipe out the entire alien population of National City.”

Oh. Maggie blinks and M'gann is there, setting down some fancy drink with too many fruit decorations around the rim.

“Thanks for that, by the way.” M'gann says and pats Lena's shoulder before turning back to the bar.

Lena Luthor leans into her touch before deflating in front of Maggie's eyes.

“Welp, you win.” Maggie raises her glass and Lena barks out a laugh.

“Finally, a competition I'm ahead in.” She takes a drink and pops her eyebrows up. “This is very good, but stronger than I was expecting.”

Maggie hums, Lena must not be lying then, if M'gann's pulling out the good stuff for her. Hell, National City must have been in some deep shit. “M'gann's a telepath. If that's what she got you, then that's what you need right now.”

Lena glances over at M'gann, who just raises her hand while chatting with another patron. “Nifty.”

Nif- Maggie laughs. What in the heck? Well maybe that's why M'gann sent her over here.

The laugh draws Lena's eye again and she raises a brow and oh, so Maggie was right. Lena Luthor is a lesbian after all. Only lesbians can look like _that_.

“And did M'gann have some reason to sit me with you then?” She smirks and leans forward and, yeah, Lena Luthor is a really hot lesbian.

“Pretty sure she thinks you need to get laid.” Maggie takes another drink and smiles. “And I am very good at that.”

Lena hums, sips her drink again, and smiles. “Oh? Prove it.”

* * *

 

Luthor's doorman gives them half a look before calling the elevator for them. He's pretty chill for having seen Maggie with lipstick marks all up her neck. And Lena's not-so-up up-do.

The taxi ride had been fun. A good time for sure. Lena'd nearly gotten her hand down Maggie's pants before they'd rolled to a stop.

Maggie was pretty sure their driver was going to yell at them until Lena dropped, not one, but two hundred dollars on the seat behind them.

She won't lie either, that was kind of hot.

There's no door from the elevator into Lena's penthouse which is really handy since Lena's got her legs wrapped around Maggie's waist. She's got a really nice ass too.

She presses Lena against the penthouse windows and she's got one hell of a view. It gets even better when Lena tosses her shirt off.

“Bedroom's down the hall, unless you like your sex with a view?” She smirks and damn… how have the tabloids not picked up on this?

“Glass is nice and all, but I prefer something solid under me.”

“Oh good, because I prefer something solid above me.”

Cheeky too. This is going to be fun.

She sucks a hickey onto Lena's neck as they stumble into the bedroom. A massive bed fills the center of the room and if Maggie wasn't intent on tasting a billionaire who'd allegedly just saved the alien population of the city, she'd probably be a bit put off by the whole luxury of it.

But she sure isn't when Lena drags her onto the bed, biting at her bottom lip. And _fuck_ the Luthor's soft and apparently has a penchant for biting, since her teeth keep finding Maggie's neck, perfect.

“Hey,” Lena breathes as Maggie's working her slacks off. She wore slacks to a dive bar, what even are billionaires?

Maggie stills and looks up. “Yeah? Am I going too fast?”

Lena smiles and shakes her head. “No, actually too slow, but I don't know your name yet.” She gives a thrust of her hips and Maggie's mouth goes dry.

“Oh yeah, Maggie Sawyer, nice to meet you.” She holds out her hand and Lena laughs again before taking it. “And if you don't mind, would you take off your bra?”

“Lena Luthor, and you certainly get straight to the point. Refreshing.” Lena works her hands behind her back and Maggie finally pulls her slacks off.

She holds them up in triumph and winks. “Oh no, I get to the point gayly, only.”

“Oh of course, then to get to the gay point, there's a strap-on in my drawer which we should definitely use tonight.” Lena tosses her bra over the side of the bed and dang. Not bad at all.

“Huh,” Maggie hums and stands to work her own pants off. “I think that can be arranged, but I've got other ideas to try out first.”

She looks up as she takes her jacket off, leaving her in a short tank-top that shows off her arms nicely, and Lena's raking her eyes all over her. It brings a smirk to her lips and she can't help but flex a little.

“Well,” Lena coughs. “Don't let me get in the way of your plans.”

Maggie laughs and flips the tank-top off before reaching for her bra. “And also, I'm clean and this night doesn't end if you aren't but better safe, right?”

Lena nods and rips her eyes away from Maggie's breasts. “Yes, I mean no, I'm clean.” Lena laughs but this one is different from the last ones, angrier. “Being Lex Luthor's sister doesn't tend to be a hit with the ladies.”

Hmm, that does suck. “Ah, I see.” Maggie pulls down her underwear and Lena's eyes follow the movement. “Well, good thing I trust telepaths more than sibling reputations.”

“Yeah, lucky me.” Lena bites her lip and shifts her legs and Maggie really wants to know how wet she is already.

“Mhh, not yet.” She slides up onto the bed and Lena swallows hard, following her movements. “But you're about to be.”

She slips her fingers up Lena's legs and oh yes, that shiver is one she lives for. Lena's shakey laugh is good too. How long has it been since this woman has gotten off?

Goodness, M'gann was probably not wrong at all.

“So,” She drawls out as she nips up Lena's leg. “How do billionaires like to be eaten out?”

Lena sucks in a breath and whimpers. “I assume, like anyone else?” She's sitting up and watching Maggie lick up her thigh. Her thigh keeps twitching against Maggie's lips.

“Mhhh,” Maggie hums. “So, like this?” She spreads Lena and licks a broad stroke with no preamble.

“ _Fuck_ , yes.” Lena flops back onto the bed and arches into Maggie. “Yeah, that's- that's great.”

Well she doesn't taste much different from anyone else Maggie's eaten out so no shocking news about billionaires today. Maggie licks into her entrance and drags her ample arousal up to her clit.

Yup, she moans like most women too.

“Holy fuck, I'm already so close, what the hell?” Lena gasps and thrusts up into Maggie's mouth.

Sexual repression’s a bitch. Maggie releases Lena's left hip and slides her fingers through Lena's wetness. Lena practically bucks her off with how hard she arches into the touch.

She gets one finger into Lena, still sucking on her clit, before Lena starts clenching around her. Geez, if this is how she reacts to a finger, maybe Maggie should forgo her plans and grab that strap-on earlier.

“Fuck, harder, _please_.” Lena slips a hand into her hair and oho, the princess has quite the grip.

Maggie groans against her clit and easily works another finger into her. She curls them once and thrusts in and then Lena's coming with a gasp. She shudders and Maggie sucks gently to work her through the orgasm.

“Holy crap.” Lena releases Maggie's hair and blinks up at the ceiling. “You weren't lying when you said you were good.”

Maggie pulls back and curls her fingers one more time before sliding them out of Lena. Lena gasps at the move then frowns down at her, but Maggie just licks between her fingers languidly.

Billionaires certainly blush like anyone else.

“So this strap-on?” She turns to the nights stand and she swears Lena's pupils dilate further even after coming.

“In the drawer, the blue one.” Lena points and Maggie pops the drawer open and-

Holy fuck. Holy actual fuck. Most of these probably cost as much as half of her paycheck, at least. She doesn't even know where to start. And who even needs this many strap-ons? And they are _all_ strap-ons.

Good god, does she have a drawer of vibrators elsewhere?

“The blue one?” She reaches for it and it's navy blue, not a small size either. So the littlest Luthor can really take it, hmm.

“Yeah.”

This is not really what Maggie'd been expecting. Weren't billionaires supposed to be pillow queens or something? Passing out after the first orgasm right after booting you out on the street?

Not that Maggie's going to complain. She slips the staps up her legs and oh, oh this dildo has a clitoral stimulator for the wearer too. Dang, Luthor knows her stuff.

“I think you should get on your knees.” Maggie tightens the last strap and finally looks up at Lena.

Lena's eyes are completely black and she's already moving into a kneeling position. Ooh, a billionaire that takes directions well too, not bad at all. She's already up and looking over her shoulder before Maggie can get the lube she'd spotted earlier.

But this is part of the fun. The anticipation of it all. So she takes her time clambering up behind Lena, into a position that Lena can't see the strap-on.

She closes her eyes and rubs lube up and down the dildo, it hits nicely against her clit and she hums at the sensation. Lena whimpers and Maggie has to fight back a grin.

“Come on, Maggie.” Lena calls. “I thought you were supposed to be showing off.”

Oh hmm, lippy too. Well, she'll just have to work that right out of Lena.

She sits up on her knees and doesn't touch Lena except to bring the strap up to rub against her core. Lena immediately jerks back against her with a gasp. She lets out a moan and it is… porno quality really.

Maggie drags the dildo back and then pushes forward again until her hips connect with Lena's ass. She still doesn't slip inside but Lena thrusts back against her anyway.

“Fuck, come on, inside!”

A grin splits Maggie's face, “Mhh, you should learn some patience.” She pulls back again and Lena's arms wobble beneath her as she moans again.

She sounds fantastic and her ass is so good looking. Maggie rubs her hands across the cheeks in front of her and thrusts forward fast enough that their hips slap together.

“Shit!” Lena gasps and arches against her. “Inside, for god's sake, I'm going to come again.”

“Mhm, you are indeed.” Maggie rubs against Lena's ass one more time, enjoying the cacophony of moans she draws with each pull of her hips. She kind of wants to...

Her hand stings with the slap, the red hand-print blossoming on Lena’s ass as the noise of the hit fades into the silence. She doesn't really think about it, just acts as soon as the idea comes up.

Oh, but silence because Lena isn’t gasping and moaning anymore. Lena’s frozen.

Maggie stops too. She stares down at Lena Luthor’s ass because Lena really seems like the type to appreciate a show of force but maybe not and maybe Maggie’s panicking, just a little, because they really didn’t talk much about limits and damage control-

Lena’s head turns and the look on her face is… well, hot, because her whole chest and face are a splotchy red, but also kind of surprised and confused.

Maggie stares back, her own eyes just as wide as Lena’s.  

Lena continues to stare, micro-twitches flitting across her face.

“Uh, look, I didn’t think, er, you kinda seem like the type-”

“Do it again.”

Lena turns away and fists her hands in the sheets.

Well then.

This time she raises her hand and brings it down softer. The slap fading almost as soon as it begins.

Lena sucks in a breath and holds it for a second before letting it out in a shaky puff. She grinds down against the dildo and groans.

Nice.

Maggie cants her hips forward, dragging the dildo against Lena. Her left hand grips at Lena’s hip and Lena pushes back into her. It’s ridiculously hot and Maggie’s right hand tingles before she brings it back down against Lena’s ass.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Lena groans and presses back harder.

Her ass is perfect and Maggie rubs over the skin there, thrusting her hips forward again. She wants to be inside Lena all of a sudden and pulls back, using her right hand to steady Lena so she can press inside.

Lena's head drops and she collapses onto her elbows, chanting “ _yes, yes, yes”_ before coming as soon as Maggie's hips rest against hers. It's a nearly violent orgasm, Lena shakes and quivers and thrusts back hard enough that Maggie has to lean into her to keep her balance.

Maggie brings her hand back down against Lena's ass, harder this time. “Come on, Lena, I have a reputation to live up to. Are you ready for round three?”

“God yes.” Lena rocks back and nearly sobs when Maggie smacks her ass again.

“Good girl.” Maggie smirks and Lena shoots her a look before watching her hand come back down against her ass and jerking her head away.

Maggie thrusts in and pays attention to the pressure at her clit this time. It feels fantastic and she drops her head back to thrust into Lena a few times, just feeling the pull and press. She's messy-wet, they both are, and their arousal drips down their thighs.

Maggie feels sinfully good. Her hips connect with Lena's ass and she snaps them forward with a quick jerk. Lena gives a throaty moan and the sound sends fire to Maggie's core.

She slaps Lena's ass again, in the same spot, and Lena clenches hard enough that Maggie can barely pull out. With her next thrust in she bends over Lena, rubbing at the spot on her ass.

“You've never tried that before, hmm?” She bites at Lena's shoulders, rocking into her with her hips. “I wonder if you'd like this bent over your desk at work.”

“Oh god.” Lena clenches hard around her and Maggie slaps her hip.

This is just too easy. Lena Luthor, workaholic and apparent exhibitionist.

“You have a nice bed, I bet your office is nice too.” Maggie goads her, snapping her hips forward, again and again. She's close too, grinding into Lena every other thrust. “I hope your furniture is sturdy.”

Lena breaks at that, clenching and gasping as Maggie grinds against her. Fuck, Lena has such a nice ass and she feels amazing.

Maggie's hand tingles with her next hit and Lena lets out a yell before jerking hard enough that the pressure on Maggie's clit sends her into her own orgasm. They both collapse into a heap, but Maggie pulls out rolls to the side.

She shivers and loosens the straps with her eyes closed. She's going to have to thank M'gann.

“Hey.” Lena flops her arm over and it lands on Maggie's stomach.

“Hey.” Maggie takes her hand and just lays back.

Damn though, this bed is comfortable.

“Do you want me to eat you out too?” Lena asks, shimmying so she's on her side facing Maggie.

For a billionaire, she looks pretty real in that moment. Red-faced and tired looking and then she yawns and yeah, maybe she is a bit of a pillow princess. She's kinda cute, at least.

“Nah, I just want to sleep really.”

“Mkay. You wanna stay?” Lena's eyes shut and she doesn't let go of Maggie's hand.

A snuggler then. Well, snuggling's nice sometimes.

“Only cus your bed is so comfortable.”

“Sure, sure.” Lena makes a grabby hand at the blankets. “Pass those over.”

Maggie huffs and maneuvers the straps so they don't tangle her legs before popping the dildo from its place and setting it on the nightstand. At least the bed is big enough they can just move to a dry area.

She presses back into the mattress and Lena hooks her chin against Maggie's shoulder. It's kind of weird but kind of nice too.

At least this isn't any weirder than the rest of her life.

Maggie falls asleep to the soft sound of Lena's breaths in her ear and dreams that she's on a cloud, being hugged by a hairless bear. She wakes up, in the morning and, indeed, Lena is still wrapped across her.

It's nice.

And Lena well… she's not a pillow princess after all.

**Author's Note:**

> iamsuperconfused, I very much hope you enjoyed. Twas a very good time writing this one XD Happy Holidays!


End file.
